Flechazo
by Nethany
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, estudiante becado en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Rusia. Siendo una "Rata de biblioteca" y con una personalidad retraída y tímida, es pasado de alto por todo mundo. Y lo que se podía predecir, su vida social solo puede ser descrita con una palabra: inexistente. ¿Quién llegaría a interesarse en alguien como él? Nadie, en lo absoluto. O eso creía.


Flechazo

RESUMEN; Yuri Katsuki, un estudiante becado en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Rusia. Siendo lo que es llamado "Rata de biblioteca" y con una personalidad retraída y tímida, es pasado de alto por todo mundo. Y lo que se podía predecir, su vida social solo puede ser descrita con una palabra: inexistente. ¿Quién llegaría a interesarse en alguien como él? Nadie, en lo absoluto. O eso creía, hasta que una pequeña nota lo cambio todo.

El timbre del instituto sonó estridente en el salón, escucho algunos suspiros de alivio y pequeñas exclamaciones de gozo al saber que la jornada estudiantil al fin había finalizado. Pero para el pelinegro, no era ni de cerca algo por lo cual debería alegrarse, al menos el día de hoy.

¿Por qué? Realmente era algo tan inverosímil para él como el mismísimo significado de la vida o la explicación sobre la cantidad de galaxias en el universo, o sobre porque la mayoría de personas preferían comer naranja en vez de manzana o... O tal vez simplemente estaba siendo demasiado melodramático.

Su conflicto comenzó esa misma mañana, justo cuando acaba de entrar a clases y en el momento en que sus dedos tomaron entre si la pequeña mañilla de su casillero y la puertilla de este se abrió ante él dejando caer una pequeña hoja hacia el suelo. Ahí había comenzado todo, y todo se fue en picada cuando un compañero de clase quiso ser amable con él y recogió el papelillo que había caído y el cual él ni siquiera caía en su existencia.

Oh, pero vaya que Phichit sí que lo noto.

Phichit Chulanot, el único estudiante al cual podía decirse que podía sostener una conversación medianamente decente y quien era bastante extrovertido y carismático. Lo cual hacía difícil el no llevarse con él, y tenían una pequeña clase de conexión ya que ambos habían abandonado sus raíces solo para estudiar en uno de los más prestigiosos institutos del mundo.

Haa… Aún recuerda esas milésimas de paz antes de que la voz alegre de Phichit llegara sus oídos.

—¡Yuri! — dijo el moreno con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro —¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás?

Con esfuerzo le dedico una media sonrisa y con voz tranquila le respondió —Hola Phichit, bien, gracias por preguntar.

Realmente no tenía ganas de una charla obligada, había estado estudiando mucho para una prueba que iba a recibir hoy, y cabe decir que no durmió lo que es humanamente necesario.

—Oye — de pronto los ojos achocolatados bajaron hasta el suelo, encontrando un pedazo de hoja de color blanco doblada por la mitad .—Vi que se te cayo— rebelo mientras se agachaba y cogía el papel .—¿Es importante? — pregunto curioso mientras le daba la hoja en sus manos.

Yuri lo recibió con confusión, no recordaba a ver puesto algo allí o algún memo o recordatorio para el día. Así que sin darle mucha importancia lo desdoblo y pensó en leer si tenía algún contenido relevante. Y vaya que si lo tenía.

Con una suave y bella caligrafía, había escrito una pequeña nota en inglés, y al final una firma.

" _Desde hace mucho tiempo no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Tú presencia hace mecha en mi alma cada vez que nos cruzamos por el pasillo y ya no puedo soportarlo más._

 _Te esperare en la salida del instituto, justo al toque de la última campanada. No llegues tarde._

 _Viktor Nikiforov."_

Cabe decir que Phichit había leído todo el contenido de esta, y que luego de pasar por su shock inicial, prácticamente estaba gritando a todo pulmón lo que decía, haciendo que el instituto entero se enteraran de la situación.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba flirteando con él.

Esa fue la comidilla de todo el mundo, durante todo el día había escuchado los murmullos y sentido las miradas sobre su persona, unas más agresivas que otras cabe resaltar. Pero no podía culparlos, el todavía no salía del shock. Porque ¿Qué tenía Viktor en la cabeza para hacer eso con él?

Nikiforov, uno de los chicos más populares e influyentes en todo el instituto, para resaltar guapo y adinerado (Probablemente el que tiene la posición económica más elevada de todos). Y el playboy más codiciado entre las chicas.

Y Yuri sabía de sobra esto. Entonces solo podía pensar ¿Qué quería con él?


End file.
